A Gravidez
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Everlark) Katniss descobre que está grávida e decide contar a Peeta. Qual será sua reação?


**Título:**A gravidez | **Autora:**Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens:** Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark |**Categoria: **U/A | **Classificação: **K | **Gênero:** Romance/Família | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** (Everlark) Katniss descobre que está grávida e decide contar a Peeta. Qual será sua reação?

**Notas:**

**1)**The Hunger Games e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a Suzanne Collins.Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)**Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs: D

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

**A GRAVIDEZ**

Katniss se observava minuciosamente em frente a um enorme espelho antigo de sua mãe, enquanto acariciava minuciosamente sua barriga e seus seios. Percebeu que sua barriga estava um pouco maior e seus seios mais cheios. Uns dias antes, tinha ido ao distrito quatro e conversado com uma mulher, que lhe tinha dito que, provavelmente, estaria grávida.

Ela não queria acreditar e a mulher lhe disse para esperar mais uns dias e ela o fez. Tinha contado mentalmente e percebeu que sua menstruação não aparecia á mais de dois meses. Sentia uma vontade interminável de comer os doces que Peeta lhe fazia e, ás vezes, sentia enjoos e se cansava com facilidade. Respirou fundo, dando um sorriso imperceptível, tendo certeza. Estava grávida.

Nunca desejara ter filhos, devido aos jogos. Não queria que seus filhos passassem por tudo o que ela passou. Mesmo depois da rebelião e da queda de Snow, ela não se sentia preparada. Os pesadelos a atormentavam todas as noites e ela acordava aos gritos, com seu coração batendo descontroladamente, se sentindo imponente, enquanto via Cinna sendo espancado e Prim sendo morta. Mas, quando Peeta a abraçava, se acalmava e se recordava que Snow estava morto, que os jogos não existiam e que Panem estava em paz.

Peeta sempre desejou muito ter um filho, principalmente, depois daquela entrevista, durante o Massacre Quaternário, em que anunciou para toda Panem a gravidez fictícia de Katniss e lhe suplicou tanto, mas ela não se sentia preparada e recusava. E ele deixou de tentar, talvez para não a pressionar. Mas Katniss sabia que ele ainda desejava muito ter um filho e decidiu cumprir seu desejo.

Se afastou do espelho, se dirigiu para o pequeno armário, que se encontrava no fundo do quarto e retirou um vestido. Há muito tempo que não andava com um. Se vestiu, enquanto a porta da rua se abria e a voz de Peeta ecoava pela casa:

– Katniss, cheguei.

Katniss respirou fundo e arranjou nervosamente o vestido com as mãos. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo. Se dirigiu para a cozinha, mas parou na porta, e viu Peeta lavando as mãos. Suspirou, tentando conter seu nervosismo e entrou, dizendo:

– Oi, Peeta.

– Katniss. – Falou Peeta, enquanto fechava a torneira e secava suas mãos – Irei preparar uma salada fresquinha para a gente comer no almoço.

– Você já colheu as laranjas?

Katniss e Peeta, depois de regressarem ao Distrito doze, decidiram criar uma horta. Com a ajuda de alguns amigos de outros Distritos, que lhes enviaram sementes e fertilizante, conseguiram realizar esse pequeno sonho.

– Sim. – Respondeu Peeta, que colocava a mesa. Katniss queria ajudar, mas estava muito nervosa, suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente e as agarrou com força, perguntando:

– O que é o almoço?

– Arroz de coelho.

– Aquele que eu cacei ontem? – Perguntou Katniss, tentando não soar nervosa.

– Sim. – Confirmou Peeta. Pegou em um prato, lavou a alface e a descascou. De seguida, lavou o tomate, o cortou e temperou a salada com um pouco de sal, vinagre e azeite. Mexeu o conteúdo com duas colheres e levou o prato para a mesa. Se virou para o fogão e começou preparando o almoço.

Katniss olhou com desejo para a salada, tão fresquinha, de cores vivas, em cima da mesa. Lentamente, aproximou o prato de si, pegou em uma rodela de tomate e levou á boca, gemendo de seguida. Peeta desviou o olhar da panela e, vendo sua mulher comendo animadamente uma rodela de tomate, franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

– Katniss, você tem andado estranha ultimamente. – Katniss parou de comer e o fitou com receio. – Está tudo bem?

Ela hesitou, não sabendo como lhe contar a verdade. Peeta afastou uma cadeira e se sentou a seu lado. Agarrou delicadamente as mãos de Katniss, que sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e lhe perguntou:

– O que você tem?

Katniss desviou o olhar, sentindo as lágrimas caindo copiosamente por seu rosto e pensou mentalmente "Malditos hormônios". Peeta puxou o rosto dela para si, limpou suas lágrimas e falou, preocupado:

– O que aconteceu? Fale para mim.

Katniss olhou nos olhos azuis de Peeta e sussurrou:

– Estou grávida.

A expressão preocupada de Peeta se transformou em choque e, de seguida, deu um enorme sorriso. Com cuidado, a abraçou, dizendo:

– Que bom! Vamos ter um filho, Katniss. Nossa família está, finalmente, completa.

Katniss, no entanto, não se sentia totalmente feliz. Não sabia se seria uma boa mãe, se saberia cuidar de seu filho, se o faria feliz. Tinha receio de o perder, tal como perdeu Prim, Finnick, Rue e Cinna. Não queria perder mais ninguém. Doía muito perder as pessoas que amava e ela não queria passar por tudo novamente.

– Eu te amo. – Falou Peeta, em seu ouvido, a fazendo estremecer.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Katniss, enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis de Peeta, que brilhavam de emoção.

– Nós vamos ser ótimos pais, Katniss. Eu prometo. – Continuou Peeta, com a voz embargada de emoção. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com o otimismo de Peeta. Era tudo o que desejava nesse momento: proteger seu filho de todos os perigos e ser uma boa mãe. Sabia que erraria, que não seria uma mãe perfeita, mas tentaria. Sentia que, sem os Jogos, o futuro seria mais promissor. Não teria que observar, indefesa, seus filhos indo para a colheita, rezando para que eles não fossem escolhidos. Estava tudo bem.

FIM

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, gostaria de saber que vocês acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
